1. Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to deadbolt locking systems with a fingerprint sensor, an electronically coupled engagement, a manual rotary actuator, and a failsafe.
2. Background Art
Deadbolt locks are a standard part of both commercial and residential security. When a lock with a key is used, there is danger that a key may be lost, stolen, or forgotten. Electronic panels have been used in connection with a door lock to provide automated, keyless operation of the lock. The electronic panel mounted on a door allows users to enter a code, and will unlock the door for a correct entry. The electronic panels allow for entry with out need for a key, but there are security problems with codes as a user may forget the code or tell the code to someone who is not authorized to operate the lock. The code may also be discovered if it is written down, or through visual surveillance when a user is entering the code. Though distinct from deadbolt locks, some door handles have been modified to include a fingerprint sensor.
In electronic locking devices power consumption is a concern. Locks that automatically unlock the deadbolt mechanism instead of manually moving it through a key often use a powered motor to actuate the movement of the lock. Power consumption can be a problem, particularly in battery powered locks. In a battery powered lock, the lock typically no longer works when the batteries can no longer supply sufficient power. If the battery runs out when the mechanism is locked, the lock cannot be automatically unlocked or opened. Therefore, extending the life of the battery by operating the lock with less power is desirable to reduce the chance of a battery failure, and to increase the number of operations of the lock before the battery must be replaced. Many systems compensate for high power use by adding additional or larger batteries. Additional or larger batteries make the control portion of the electronic lock larger and more expensive to produce.